Choices : A Persona 4 Fanfiction
by PianoParanoia
Summary: Personas are something you obtain by facing your shadow....or is it? What happened if Seta and the gang meets a former SEES member. If Shadows are from inside the TV, then what about Tartarus? WARNING : Contains an OC!Rewriting
1. Prologue

**Author's Note :** _First time writing Fanfiction, please be gentle with reviews, K? I'm writing a fanfiction for one of my favourite game._

_I hope everybody likes it, but it's very messy because I didn't have a specific writing style, and my style changes with my mood._

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Persona, only My OC, all credits goes to their respective Owners  
_

* * *

**P** r **o** l **o** g **u** e **:** F** i** r **s** t **C** h** o** i **c** e

* * *

It was a rainy morning on March 2011, very gloomy for a very important day. That day was the last day of his first year and also a beginning of the second one.

"This is annoying" He sighed. "I should've bring an umbrella with me."

He was just walking by the Shopping District of Yasoinaba when suddenly and unexpectedly, a bell rang inside his head. The bell was exceedingly loud and very clear. But strangely, it was a voice only he could hear. The same voice rang about 2 years ago, when he is still in 8th grade. The same voice that changes his life, where destiny take him to meet somebody so important. Arisato Minato. He thought to himself. 'If it was the same voice….where's the door?' He looked to his left. Nope, nothing. He looked to his right. Bingo, same door.

"Could this day get any worse?" He muttered under the heavy rain.

He knocked. Who would've knocked his way into the Velvet Room? It's a strange habit of him, knocking before entering a door, even though he knew that behind it was just an empty room, even though he knew that nobody would notice, he always knocks. He slowly opened the door handle, and walked in, just like old times.

He found himself inside the back of a very luxurious limousine, a very old limousine. Inside it, it was filled by the furniture of same color, velvet blue. In the middle, there was a sofa and a chair, separated by a very old looking table. On the sofa, sat an old man with a very long nose. Igor. And his new assistant.

"I have been waiting for your arrival." Igor smiled. "Welcome back, to the Velvet Room."

"What do you want with me?" He asked after he sat on the chair. "I thought the contract was already fulfilled."

"Yes, but not by you." He said. "This is my new assistant, her name is Margaret"

"Pleased to meet you." She bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine" He bowed back in response.

"Now, let's move on to the matter we have at hand." Igor said.

"We want to extend your contract" Margaret holds the same contract that he signed 2 years back.

"My, my, is it going to be another extraordinarily long journey like last time?" He asked.

"All I want you to do is to monitor this young man. He will play a very large and important role of the various events that will come. But of course, the choice is yours." Igor smiled and put the contract and a photo of a silver haired teen gently on the desk.

After a long look at that contract and the photo, he finally takes it, opens it and said "I, Kirijo Minoru, will now extend this contract and except any obligation that is given to me." He said it with 99% + 1 confident.

"Now, with the stupid contract out of the way, what should I do now?" Minoru asked.

"Here is everything you need to know about him." Margaret handed him a file folder.

"Whoa, more homework." He frowned.

"And, here is something-"Igor put a silver and small suitcase, a familiar suitcase, on the table. Inside, was a shiny silver gun with strange shape and markings. "-for you."

"I'm sure you are familiar with this kind of thing." Margaret added.

"An…..Evoker?" He rubbed his eye." I haven't use one in a long time."

"This isn't the real thing; it's only a manifestation of the power it holds to summon personas." Igor explained."It can only be used once, use it wisely."

"Fine, I'll take it." He took it and shoved it deep inside his pocket, it's a wonder that it fit.

"That's everything for now, we will call you again." Igor said. "Bye for now." And with a flash of white light, he was outside, soaking wet because of the rain.

"This is going to be a long year." He murmured.

* * *

**Author's Note :** _How is it? Next Chapter would be very less boring. For any questions, just review, I'll try my best answering them^^_


	2. Destiny's Transfer Student

_Author's Note_ : **Things are getting really Fun in there^^, I wish i could go to Inaba...... Well, that aside, I wrote another chapter, and with this chapter, the actual murder case are starting^^**

_Disclaimer :_** I do not own Persona, Atlus does**

**

* * *

**

**C** h **a **p **t** e** r ** 1 ** :** D **e** s **t **i** n **y ' **s** T **r** a **n** s** f** e **r** S **t** u **d** e** n** t

* * *

_Yasogami High, early in the morning_

As usual, the classroom was very lively. Chattering from all across the room, people doing a bunch of activities. It actually pretty fun to live with.

"Talk about bad luck. The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" One student groaned.

"Yeah it's King Moron alright." Another student said. "We get to enjoy his long sermons every day for a whole year."

"Hey you guys." A girl said. "I hear there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class."

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?"

Meanwhile, in a small group of 4 students who sat behind the classroom.

One of them was a boy. He had neck-length brown hair with headphones around his neck, and the regular Yasogami High school uniform.

Another was a girl with short brown hair. She wore a green jacket over her uniform and tights under her skirt.

Another boy, he had a short and messy black hair and he's wearing glasses with silver rims. He also wore a Blue Jacket over his uniform.

The last was another girl who had long black hair and a fragile-looking body. She wore a red cardigan over her uniform and a red headband.

"A transfer student from the city." The short haired one muttered. "Just like you, huh , Yosuke?"

Yosuke groaned.

"Huh? You look dead today."

"Yeah, um..." He groaned again. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

"What's with him?" She asked the long haired girl

"Who knows?" She shrugged.

"He had a little accident earlier." The boy with glasses explained.

The door suddenly opened with the teacher, with a blue stripped suit and buck tooth coming out of his mouth, and a kid, who supposedly being the transfer student, coming in. Everyone immediately went to their seats as soon as they saw him.

"Awright, shut your traps!" The teacher shouted, his voice is very bad that would drive you insane. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!"

"First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't means you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be as pure as the driven snow!" That line made everybody present inside that class sweat dropped.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." He pointed to the boy that stood beside him with no respect at all "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get ideas about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Souji Seta."

Morooka suddenly glared at him. "What's with that look you're giving that girl back there by the window!? You think I wouldn't notice!?" He began talking harsh more and more. "Now, listen up! This city is miles away from your big city of perverts, in more ways than one! You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know... it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so darn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those darn phones, checking your live-journals and your my-places..." Morooka kept going on and on with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Excuse me!" The girl with the green jacket raised her hand. "Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?"

"Huh?" Morooka snapped out of his long and depressing lecture. "Yeah sure. Hear that. Your seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!"

Souji quickly walked to the seat, taking a deep breath from the lecture.

"He's the worse huh?" The girl whispered. "Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class... well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here..." A boy whispered to him.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side." A girl said. "Then again, we're all in the same boat."

"Shut your traps!" Morooka yelled. "I'm taking roll, and a darn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

"Even hearing his voice already drove me insane, I might commit suicide right here ,right now." The boy with the glasses whispered.

"You got that right." Souji agreed.

* * *

_A few moments later….._

"That's all for today." Morooka said. "Normal lectures will start tomorrow."

Everyone was getting out of their seat, when suddenly the intercom began to speak. "ATTENTION, ALL TEACHERS. PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE FACULTY OFFICE FOR A BRIEF STAFF MEETING. ALL STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO THEIR CLASSROOMS AND ARE NOT TO LEAVE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE."

Morooka groaned. "You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." Then he left, with the kids talking again.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves." A girl said.

Then a siren could be heard outside. Some kids rushed over to the windows to look.

"Did something happen?" A guy asked. "Don't those sirens sound really close?...Ugh, I can't see a darn thing. Freakin' fog..."

"Yeah, like every time it rains, it gets all foggy."

Then a kid decided to change the subject. "Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano right?" The other guy asked. "I hear some guys spotted her at the shopping district."

"Actually, I heard that..." And that teenager's voice turned into a whisper, to not let anyone hear him.

The other guy gasped. "Are you serious?!"

Then he walked over to the girl wearing the red jacket. "H-Hey Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

Yukiko replied, "I can't discuss such things."

"Y-Yeah, I guess not." Then he walked away.

The girl with the green jacket came over to Yukiko and sighed. "Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?"

"There's no telling." Yukiko said.

The girl sighed again. "I shoulda left before the announcement came on..." Then she changed the subject. "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?"

Yukiko looked at her confused.

"You know... that thing about rainy nights..."

"Oh... No, not yet, sorry."

"Ahhh, that's okay." She grinned. "Well... it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door to us yell something like, 'My soul mate is Yamano, the announcer!'"

The intercom went on again. "ATTENTION, ALL STUDENTS. THERE HAS BEEN AN INCIDENT INSIDE THE SCHOOL DISTRICT. POLICE OFFICERS HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED AROUND THE SCHOOL ZONE. PLEASE STAY CALM, AND CONTACT YOUR PARENTS OF GUARDIANS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, AND QUICKLY LEAVE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS. DO NOT DISTURB THE POLICE OFFICERS. HEAD DIRECTLY HOME."

"Incident?!" A boy wondered, then started running at fast as he could out the door.

"What, something actually happened?" A girl asked.

"C'mon, let's go take a look!"

Souji got up as well, when Yukiko, the boy with the glasses and the girl with the green jacket walked up to him.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us?" The girl with the green jacket asked. "Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"

"Of course." Souji relied.

"Well, nice to meet you."

She referred to her friend. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh, nice to meet you..." She said with a shy voice. "I'm sorry this is so sudden..."

"C'mon, don't apologize like that." Chie whined. "It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Minoru Kirijo."

"Nice to meet ya." He smiled

The four began walking to the door when Yosuke stepped in front of them, although he was shaking very nervously.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka...?" He said while taking a DVD out of his backpack. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see..."

Chie frowned at his attitude.

He held out the DVD. "And... I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy on me until my next paycheck!" He handed it to her really fast and said, "Seeya thanks!"

Then he began to hurry to the door, but Chie followed after him. "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?!" She leaped into the air and hit with with a flying kick, causing him to slam into a desk!

"Argh!" He yelled as he grabbed his knee.

"That gotta hurt" Minoru commented.

Chie opened the DVD case, and gasped. "What the?! I can't believe this! It is completely cracked... My 'Trial of the Dragon'...!"

"I think mine's cracked too..." Yosuke groaned. "C-critical hit to the nads..."

"A-are you all right?" Yukiko asked.

Yosuke smiled a little from hearing her voice. "Oh, Yukiko-san... are you worried about me...?"

"He's fine, Yukiko." Chie said angrily. "Let's ditch him and go home."

"Good luck." Minoru patted Yosuke on the head. "You'll need it"

The four of them walked out, leaving Yosuke alone in pain.

* * *

As they walked out of the school gates, they saw someone coming up to them. He had grayish hair, and wore a uniform from another school. But the thing odd about him was his eyes, it is very wierd shaped, like a fish or something. And he had a mole to the right side of his face.

"You're Yuki, right?" He asked referring to Yukiko. "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

"What...?" She asked, confused. "Wh-who are you?"

Two kids came up and watched from afar. "What's up with him? What school's he from?"

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san?" The other kid said. "Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move..."

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

"Um, s-so... are you coming or not?" He asked.

"I-I'm not going..." She stuttered.

"...Fine!" He said angrily and ran off.

"That was……Creepy." Minoru said.

"Wh-What did he want from me...?" Yukiko asked innocently.

"What did he want...?" Chie said surprised. "Obviously, he was asking you out on a date."

"Huh? Really...?"

"You really had no clue? Sheesh..." Chie sighed. "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."

Then Yosuke showed up coming out of the school gates, walking his bike. "Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel... You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." She said confused.

"Whoa, you serious?!" Yosuke grinned. "So then, you wanna hang around sometime?!"

"...I'd rather not."

Yosuke sighed. "That'll teach me to get my hopes up... Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much."

Then he began biking down the hill, with Chie shouting, "We're just curious, is all!"

Yukiko turned to Souji. "U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this..."

More kids began to gather around them from the commotion they started. "C'mon, let's go." Chie said. "Everybody is staring."

Chie began walking down the hill. Souji and Yukiko looked at each other for a second, looking at their attitude, Minoru smiled at them

"If you want to fall in love, this is the wrong place and the wrong time." He teased

Yukiko blushed and quickly followed after Chie and Minoru . Souji followed as well.

* * *

They soon made it to the neighborhood as they walked. Souji was telling them about the reasons for moving to Inaba.

"Ah... so you came here because of your parents' job." Chie said. "Haha, I thought it was something way more serious."

She looked out to the green grass and the crops planted there. The outskirts were a few trees and a lot of fog. "There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside." Chie explained. "Oh! Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami... I think our dyed clothes or pottery is kinda famous... Oh, wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

"Huh?" Yukiko said. "It's... just an old inn."

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure." Chie grinned. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

"...I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said nervously.

"Yukiko-san, do you know that old is the new luxury?" Minoru asked

"Eh, Really ?" She asked

"Yep, so that means, the Amagi Inn is the treasure of Inaba, just like what Satonaka-san said."

Yukiko is speechless with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So, tell me." Chie said to Souji with a glint in her eye. "You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

Souji blinked, but said, "I think so, yeah."

Chie giggled. "I knew it!"

Minoru laughed "So honest!"

"Come on..." Yukiko complained. "Don't start this again..."

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend." She explained. "Kinda wierd, huh?"

Yukiko blushed. "C-Come on, stop it."

She turned to Souji. "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular, or that I've never had a boyfriend!" She paused a second to realize what she just said. "Wait, no! Wh-what I mean to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" Then she muttered, "Geez... Chie!"

Chie laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" She looked up ahead and blinked. "Hey, what's that?"

The four of them walked ahead to see some people in front of a road block, with some policeman guarding the area. It seemed like something terrible happened, with all the commotion and the stuff around the area.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she was walking down the street..." One woman began.

"Wow." Another woman said. "Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too."

"Uh, you got here too late..." A woman groaned. "The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying." The other woman shuddered. "I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

The three gasped, while one of them is observing the antenna.

"Wait... what did she just say?" Chie said. "A dead body?!"

Then they saw Dojima walking around the crime scene. He turned and got surprised when he saw Souji and friends, then walked towards them.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked with a grave, serious tone.

"We're just passing by." Souji responded truthfully.

"Huh... I should've figured that'd happen." Dojima said. "That darn principal. We told him not to let them through here..."

"...You know this guy?" Chie asked.

Souji nodded.

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian." He introduced himself. "Uhh... Well, how should I say this... I hope you get along with him. But the four of you really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home."

Dojima began walking back to the scene when a man rushed past him with a sick look on his face. He wore a suit as well, but he had messy hair and a unconfident face. He ran to the corner of the street and threw up heavily! A really disturbing view.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie?" Dojima scolded. "You want to be sent back to the central office?!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Adachi groaned.

Dojima sighed. "Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" And he walked away as Adachi followed after.

"Was this what that announcement was about...?" Chie realized.

"What do they mean... it was hanging from an antenna...?" Yukiko wondered.

The two looked at each other, then Chie said, "Hey, Yukiko...? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?"

"Good idea..." Yukiko agreed.

Chie turned to Souji. "Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!"

Souji nodded, then the two started off for home.

"Well, My house is that way, so….see you tomorrow" Minoru waved and walked away.

* * *

"So that's the one……Interesting" Minoru chuckled after saying goodbye to Souji.

* * *

_Author's Note :_ **How was it? It's actually pretty short. I was working at it late at night, so I couldn't make it more detailed. Sorry..... Anyways, Review would be appreciated**


	3. Midnight Channel

**Author's Note ****:**_ Last Update before exams start, I wrote this in the middle of studying Science..... So.....Boring.......Need........Air...........XP_

**Disclaimer : **_I.......Do......Not........Own........Per-So-Na

* * *

_

**C** h **a** p** t** e** r ** 3 **: ** M** i** d **n** i **g** h **t ** C **h **a **n** n **e** l_  
_

* * *

_Later that night, at the Dojima residence_

Souji and Nanako was watching TV after dinner, the local news was on.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight." She suddenly said that out of nowhere.

The main topic of the news is on, it was about a woman found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba, the Inaba Police Department identified this woman as Mayumi Yamano, the school zone and the area around it is being showned.

"Is it the same incident that I hear?" Souji thought to himself.

"The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Nanako stammered.

"It'll be alright." Souji said, trying to calm her down.

"..I know, that's is job, so this stuff happens." Nanako sighed.

The news continues. It seems that the initial results of the investigation has been revealed, the body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such state. With the cause of death is uncertain, police continues to investigate whether it was an accident or a homicide. A thick fog apparently has slowed their progress, so the plan on fully investigated the area was delayed until tomorrow.

"They found her on the roof, that's scary…." Nanako looks sad, but because of a Junes commercial, she becomes very happy and started to sing the store motto, which Souji found really annoying at first, but Souji supported her anyway.

Souji was tired because of the sudden change in environment, so he excused himself to bed while Nanako is still watching TV.

* * *

_The next day…_

Souji woke up early in the morning; he walked down the stairs towards the dining room. Nanako was finished with cooking and is now eating her sunny-side eggs.

After eating breakfast, Souji left for school.

"Yo, Souji!!" Someone called him from a distance, it was Minoru. "Morning."

"Morning." Souji greeted.

"Have you gotten use to the environment yet?" He asked while they walk to school.

"Pretty much." He answered, as a bike cycled quickly past them, and hit a pile of garbage. The guy was rolling around inside a trash can.

"S-Someone." He writhed in pain.

"Um….Should we help him?" Souji asked.

"…….Why not?" Minoru answered after a long pause.

They pulled the student out of the trash can.

"Whew, you guys saved me. Thanks Minoru and…Um….." He was trying to remember Souji's name.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student, Souji Seta." He said, "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya."

"But you can call him Hana-chan, for short" Minoru added.

"HEY!" Yosuke shouted, making Minoru chuckled.

"Is your bike okay?" Souji asked.

"My bike? What about me?!" He seems surprised.

"Yosuke seems to be alright" Souji thought to himself.

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, this world is getting more and more twisted already." Minoru said.

"You think it was some kind of warning? "Yosuke asked"There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"Actually, I have no idea." Souji answered.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up." Yosuke said."Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place."

"You do know that this little chat is going to make us late, right?" Minoru asked.

"Oh crap, you want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine." Yosuke asked.

Souji sweat dropped.

* * *

Not long after that, they were sitting in class, listening to King Moron's unimportant lectures.

"Be quiet, you idiots!" Morooka began to talk harshly. "You guys ARE in high school, aren't you?!" Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense?"

"First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice…. I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored!?"

"And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it!? Now get your books out!"

* * *

_After school._

Yosuke let out a huge yawn after listening to King Moron's lecture intently. Then he approached Souji.

"So, you getting used to this place?" He asked

"Yeah, pretty much so." Souji answered honestly.

"Wow, that was fast." Yosuke said. "There isn't much to do out here compared to the big city, but there is that certain…something you can't get anywhere else."

"The air is clean, the food is great... Oh, and do you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?"

"I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me….Hey, Minoru, wanna come too?" He shouted.

"Huh? Oh, okay." He nodded.

"Man, you're not even paying attention." Yosuke complained.

"Whatever…."

But suddenly, Chie walked in.

"How about me, huh? No apologies?" Chie said out of nowhere. "My 'Trial of the Dragon'"

"Urgh….You always come around when I'm talking about food…" Yosuke groaned, sensing that his wallet might get lonely by the end of the day.

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us too?"Chie asked.

"I'll pass…I don't want to gain anymore weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." Yukiko answered.

By this, Souji was a little disappointed; he wanted to know Yukiko a little bit more.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business? Yosuke asked.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy." Yukiko replied. "Well, I should be on my way."

As Yukiko walked away, Chie said "Oh well, we should get going too."

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people…?" Yosuke gasped.

"Sucks to be you." Minoru commented.

* * *

_Junes Food Court_

As Yosuke walked back from the counter, Chie complained "THIS is the cheap place you were talking about..? They don't have grilled steak here."

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yosuke said in act of self defense.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie said.

"C'mon guys, break it up." Minoru said.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." Yosuke said.

"I said, break it up." Minoru repeated.

Souji looked at them with a questioning look.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh?"Yosuke said."I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." Yosuke explained.

"Here, this is to welcome you to town." Yosuke said. "Satonaka, Kirijo, yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know." Chie replied.

"Thanks, Hana-chan." Minoru replied.

"Cheers!" The four of them shouted and drink their own beverages respectively.

"Y'know, it's only half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much, since."Chie said,"A lot of stores there started closing and… Oh,uh…" Chie trailed off.

"You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke sighed.

Suddenly, a girl, who apparently works at Junes, sat on the table next to them. Yosuke definitely know her.

"Hey, it's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back." Yosuke got all pumped up and approached her.

"Is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" Souji asked.

"Haha, He wishes." Chie chuckled.

"Yosuke has been trying to get close to her, but haven't really made much progress." Minoru added.

"Who is she, anyway?" Souji asked.

"Oh, that's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district." Chie explained. "..I think she's working here part-time, though."

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat." Yosuke tried to strike a conversation with her.

"Heeey! I'm finally on break." She said in relieve. "What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting your family business by bringing your friends here?"

"Madam, you wound me." Yosuke faked a play. "Kidding aside… You look down. Did something happen?

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." Saki answered.

"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I…" Yosuke said.

"I'm okay. Thanks, though." She chuckled. "Why'd I leave school early yesterday…?"

She saw Souji and said "Hey…. Is he the kid who transferred here?" She approached him.

"Are you the transfer student?" She asked. "Oh, did you hear about me already?"

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?" She said. "I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much."

"N-Not Necessarily." Yosuke stammered.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good." She hoped. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can be really nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

"You got that right." Minoru agreed.

"Yeah, He's annoying." Souji said, Saki chuckled.

"Alright, break it up…. You kinda getting on my nerves..." Yosuke protested.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go… Laters! "and she left.

"Oh,uh, Senpai?" Yosuke said."Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me."

"She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way." Yosuke continued.

"Ohhh, you don't want her to treat you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it….So that's how it is." Chie smirked. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of invading chain.. The flame of forbidden love!"

"Wha-!Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke blushed a little.

"Oh, reaaaally… Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart." Chie said. "You ever hear about the Midnight Channel."

"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight during rainy night." Chie explained."While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen. And they say, that person is your soul mate."

"I have a question….Who are 'they'?" Minoru asked.

"That aside, for a second I thought that you are going to say something useful." Yosuke said. "How can you get all excited over a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you?" Chie was pissed.

"Of course I don't" Yosuke replied.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out, then you'll see!" Chie was overly confident about this.

"Try it out? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself?" Yosuke asked. "Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid."

"All that aside….you know that 'incident' yesterday? You guys think it was murder?" Yosuke asked. "Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around..? Heehee"

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about something like that. Now who's the childish one?" Chie said. "All I'm saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

Later that night, at the Dojima residence.

Nanako and Souji were at the living room, eating dinner with TV on.

Nanako looks worried, Souji tried to comfort her. But suddenly, the door opened. Looks like Dojima was home.

"What a day…" Dojima sighed."I'm back, did anything happened while I was out?"

"No. You're late again." Nanako protested.

"I'm sorry, been busy at work." Dojima apologized. "Can you put the news on for me?"

Nanako sighed, but do it anyway.

The main news is the follow-up story of the murder case, but with more detailed information. With an additional interview with the local student who found Miss Yamano's body.

The Interview was a drag and very uninteresting to watch, but she looks like Saki Konishi, Yosuke's Senpai.

The rest of the night goes pretty normal.

Souji excuses himself and go straight to his room, it was almost midnight and he has decided to try the Midnight Channel thingy, to see if it was real.

A few seconds before Midnight, Souji stood up and stand in front of the TV.

Midnight, nothing showed up, he chuckled and turned around, getting ready for bed. But suddenly, the TV turned on by itself. The Image shown are very blur, but It showed a girl who is moving around in front of a vending machine. Suddenly a voice rang inside Souji's head.

_I am Thou….._

_Thou art I….._

_Thou are the one_

_The one who opens the door_

Souji knelt on the floor of his dark room, his head is still spinning. It was 00.02 A.M. He tried to touch the TV screen. But instead, his hand got sucked in, along with his head.

When he tried to pulled it out, he crashed to the table behind him. Which apparently woke Nanako up.

"Are you okay?" She asked from outside the door.

Souji answered "Kind of…"

"Okay….Well, good night." And with that, she left and returned to her room.

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A very Short Chapter........Well, That's all. Don't forget to leave a review..... Back to Science I go XP_


	4. The World of Fog

**Author's note : **_Nobody reviewed......*pouts* I must be a really bad writer......I'm not continuing this story...._

**Disclaimer :**_ I don't own persona, Atlus does.....bla bla bla_

* * *

C** h** a **p **t **e **r **3 ** : **T **h **e ** W **o **r **l **d **o **f **F **o **g**

_

* * *

The next day, at class_

"Hello everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an expert." First period was filled by a very wierd looking teacher, even wierder than Morooka, she was wearing an ancient egyptian themed clothes. "First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing quite like a romance. In fact, world history a magnificent romance. History is like a river; it was born in the past and flows ever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together. Hohoho." She finished her boring introductions.

"And since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question. Our transferee, Mr. Seta, please stand up." And with this, Souji stood up with an uneasy look on his face.

"When did A.D. –in other words, Anno Domini—begin?" Sofue asked.

"A.D., isn't that the same as A.C.E.?" Souji thought, "When Jesus was born."

"Ah, you seem to understand this well. And does anyone knows what B.C. stands for? Oh, I'll just tell you. It's Before Christ, or the year before Christ was born." Sofue explained. "This is, of course, the way we count our years today, but it wasn't adopted in Western Europe until the 15th century."

"Hohoho, it was around that time that there were many religious wars and power shifts occurring. Anyhow, the world's beliefs have been in an ever-flowing tide since humanity began to emphasize religion." She continued "Most holidays are related to religion, you know. If you do some research, you may find interesting facts." She goes on and on without any sign of stopping.

* * *

_After school_

Souji overheard his classmates talking about the murder and about a rumor that Saki Konishi was the one who found the announcer's body.

Suddenly, Yosuke and Minoru walked up to him, Yosuke was very nervous.

"Y-Yo. Um…" He greeted. Souji looked at him with a questioning look. "It's, uh, it's not really that important, but…"

"Spill it, pal." Minoru said.

"Well, yesterday on TV, I…" Yosuke paused. "Oh, uhh…Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…"

Chie walked up to them. "Yosuke, did you hear the rumor?" She asked. "Saki-senpai was supposedly the one who discovered the body."

"Yeah, I know."Minoru said."There was an interview with her last night, even though her voice and face was blurred. I can tell it was her, it's pretty easy."

"I wonder why she looked so down…. She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke said.

Then, they all notice that Yukiko is about to leave.

"Huh? Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked.

"Things are really out of hand right now. I'm sorry." Then she walked away. Souji was pretty disappointed. After all, he secretly hoped that they could hang out together today.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seems way stressed out today?" Yosuke asked.

"I have no idea, but she seemed very tired." Minoru said.

"I guess they're running her ragged." Chie said, suddenly, she blinked. "By the way, did you …. See it…. Last night?" She asked.

"Huh?" Yosuke's nervousness kicked back in."Uh, well….What about you?" He asked back.

"I did, I SERIOUSLY saw a girl."She said with her eyes wide. "But… My soul mate's a girl…. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Congratulations, Chie. You just asked a question that no one can answer." Minoru muttered.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Well, I couldn't tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure."

"Let me guess…. Her hair was shoulder length, brown, and she is wearing our school uniform." Minoru rolled his eyes.

"You know!?" She gasped.

"Hey…. I think it's the same person I saw." Yosuke said. "I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier."

"Well, I already talked to the people who I know watched the channel….. They all saw the same person."

"What does this means? How come we all have the same soul mate?" Chie asked. "How about you?" She gestured to Souji, he nodded. And then, he started to blabber about him hearing weird noises and getting stuck into TV. The other three sweat dropped

"It sounds like we all saw the same person." Yosuke muttered. "But, weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV? Were you that tired last night? You must've had fallen asleep in front of your TV."

"It sounded very illogical. I mean, even a magician like Houdini never escaped through TV….Did he?" Minoru asked.

"Congratulations, Minoru. You just asked a question that no one can answer." Chie chuckled.

"Hey….That's my line." He said quietly.

"Well, I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic." Chie commented.

"Well, if it had been bigger, the—"She blinked."Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV."

"Oh yeah? Well, flat-screen TVs are definitely in these days." Yosuke said.

"Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronic department this month." Yosuke said.

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen!" Chie said enthusiastically. "Hwa-taaa!!" She make a kicking pose after that, which gonna creeps everyone out.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be enough for you to fit into, hehe." Yosuke joked.

* * *

_Junes, electronics department_

"Wow, this is huge! And …. Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" Chie commented on the huge, flat-screen TV in front of them.

"I dunno…..Rich folks?" Yosuke replied.

"Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around." Yosuke explained.

"Huh, not worth trying then, I guess…. Well, at least looking's free." Chie said, looking at Souji and Minoru, then a Yosuke. She and Yosuke stepped forward and touch the screen.

"What are you doing?" Minoru tilted his head.

"…Nope. Can't get in. Figures." Yosuke announced.

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream." Chie said.

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side." Yosuke said. "Argh, what am I saying!?"

"So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" Yosuke asked.

"O-oh, they said they wanted the one that's cheap." She answered "Got any suggestions?"

They walk away to look another TV "Well, Miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring." Yosuke said in a voice 1 octave lower than his normal one. Making him sounding like a businessman.

"Wha—that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!" Chie protested.

"I should've asked what you meant by 'cheap' right off the bat." Yosuke replied.

"You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!" Chie said slyly.

"You know I can't do that…" Yosuke protested.

"Hm…..This in boring." Minoru commented.

Souji walked and stood in front of the TV.

"Souji? What're you doing?" Minoru asked. Souji stayed silent and touched the TV, his hand actually getting sucked inside.

"Wow……Now that's cool." Minoru only smiled.

"See what I mean?" Souji said.

"I wonder, though. Why isn't he surprised?" Souji thought.

"Oh yeah, Souji, what kind of TV do you….."Yosuke trailed off "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Huh? Something wrong Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"I-Is his arm….In the TV?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so." Minoru answered.

"Whoa….Is that some kind of new model? L-Like with a….New function?" Chie asked.

"Hell No!" Yosuke disagreed.

"But, I gotta say…. It's pretty awesome." Minoru commented.

"How can you be so damn calm about this?!" Chie shouted at him.

"Well……it's not like I did anything wrong, right?" He asked. Chie and Yosuke ran to Souji to observe him closely.

"You gotta be kidding me…. Did you really stick your hand through the screen?" Chie asked, panicking.

"Oh man….This is for real….. That's some magic trick, man!" Yosuke said, panicking even worse than Chie."So how's it worked, huh? What's the magician's secret!?"

Chie and Yosuke stared at Souji, antonished. Souji was thinking…. 'Can I put in more than my arm?' Then he tried to take a peek inside by putting his head in.

"H-Hey, Don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke gawked.

"Oh my god!!!" Chie said.

"Interesting." Minoru commented.

"You're too damn calm about this!!" Yosuke shouted.

"Well, is it my fault?" Minoru shouted back.

"So…..What do you see inside?" Minoru asked Souji.

"Well…..there's an empty space inside." Souji answered.

"Wh-What do you mean 'Inside'?!" Yosuke asked.

"Wh-What do you mean 'empty space'?!" Chie asked.

"Hmm…..Interesting."Minoru muttered. "These things are illogical….It requires further investigation."

"It's very spacious too." Souji said.

"Wh-What do you mean 'Spacious'" Yosuke asked.

"I mean, what's going on!?" Chie asked.

Suddenly, Yosuke started to skip around like an idiot "Holy crap! I think this is all too much for my bladder."

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie asked.

"Not here, please." Minoru said.

"I've been holding it in all day! I haven't had a chance to go…" Yosuke admitted. "Aargh! Can't hold in anymore!" Yosuke ran towards the exit, but suddenly turned back.

"Shit! Customers! They're coming!" Yosuke said.

"Well, so much for an empty department…." Minoru muttered.

"What?! But we've got a guy half stuck in a TV here!" Chie shouted, panicking even more now. "Wh-What're we gonna do?"

"How should I know?" Minoru asked back. Then Chie and Yosuke started to run around like a maniac.

"What're you….Wait…..Whoa!" Minoru shouted as they accidentally went through the TV.

* * *

_Somewhere, Someplace, inside the cursed TV…._

The four of them collided with the hard ground.

"Argh, I landed right on my wallet." Yosuke groaned.

"Man….Where the heck are we?" Chie asked.

"I have no Idea…." Minoru answered.

"What is this place?" Chie asked again."Is it someplace inside Junes?"

"Hell no, it isn't. I mean, we fell THROUGH a TV." Yosuke said.

"Well, he got a point." Minoru said.

"Actually, uh…..What is going on here?" Yosuke asked, looking around. They were standing in the fog, there were lights everywhere. It looks like a TV studio.

"Haa…So….Uh….Were still alive, right?" Chie asked.

"Well, this doesn't look like heaven….So….Yea….I think were still alive." Minoru said.

"Are you guys okay?" Souji asked.

"I think my butt's cracked now." Yosuke said.

"Of course it is!" Chie said with an angry tone.

"Whoa!" Yosuke gasped.

"Wh-What now!? Did you wet your pants?" Chie asked.

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke said.

"Yep…..It's definitely a TV studio." Minoru said.

"All this fog…..or is it smoke?" Chie muttered. "There's no place like this in Inaba….Is there?"

"Hell no…" Yosuke muttered, all of them were definitely freaked out or scared, or even worse. "But man….This place is huge."

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asked the group.

"Let's look around." Souji said. "There doesn't seem to be an exit nearby, so let's look around."

"I wonder…..How do we get home?" Minoru asked.

"Okay….Let's look around for a way out. Before we get too stressed out." Yosuke said.

"Is there really a way outta here?" Chie asked.

"We got in… so we must be able to get out somehow." Yosuke answered.

"That's true, but…." Chie said.

"If there's no exit, than were trapped. So let's….cross our fingers and look around." Yosuke said.

"It's really depressing in here." Minoru commented. "And I can't see clearly."

"Let's just hope we didn't hit a wall." Yosuke joked. "It'll hurt"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Chie asked.

* * *

_A few moments later, somewhere, sometime, still inside the cursed TV._

Apparently, they walked at a random direction. Which now get them stranded at a weird apartment corridor. Another thing that makes this world really odd is the sky; it's red with black stripes…or is it black with red stripes? Odd enough, the fog is not white, but yellow. This makes it even more depressing.

"What is this place? It feels different from where we were before…" Chie muttered.

"It looks like we were in some kinda….building, but…Damn, this fog is so thick, I can hardly see." Yosuke said.

"Tell me about it…" Minoru agreed.

"Are you sure were not wondering farther away?" Chie asked.

"I can't be positive, but we've got to trust our instinct a little." Yosuke answered.

"I know, but…." Chie trailed off as the guys walked further in, Chie followed closely from behind.

They went inside an unlocked door, just to find a room…. Which apparently, a dead end.

"Hey, is it me or the fog lighter here?" Yosuke wondered, and then looked at his cell phone. "No signal. Figures."

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going…" Chie said from behind them, it seems that she's having a hard time catching up. When they turned around, it was a very unpleasant view. A lot of posters with the face cut off and blood all over the wall.

When Chie turned around….."Huh, What the?!" She gasped. "It's a dead end, there's no exit."

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go." Yosuke said.

"And I keep having a feeling that we're being watched." Minoru said.

"Yep, same here. But I wonder who is watching us?" Souji asked.

"There's no sign of living things, though. Not even a single movement…"Minoru answered.

"Argh! I can't hold it any longer." Yosuke started to skip around again. "My bladder's gonna explode"

"Warning, Yosuke is going to burst." Minoru rolled his eyes.

Yosuke ran into a corner and unzip his pants.

"Yosuke!? What're you doing!?" Chie gasped.

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke shouted to the group behind him.

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding…." Chie said.

"T-Turn around, I can't go if everyone's watching." Yosuke protested.

"Sadly, I don't care about you, or your bladder." Minoru said.

"Argh….. I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"Like we said before, we don't care." Chie said. "Anyways, what with this room? Check out these posters….. Their faces are all cut out."

"Kinda creepy, but what's even creepier is this." Minoru walked to the chair and rope arrangements.

"Chair and rope……this kind of arrangement is never good." Yosuke said. "It's tied in a noose…..Is this a scarf?"

"C'mon, let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit." Chie suggested.

"Hey, I think I've seen that poster before." Yosuke said after he got a close look at one of the posters.

"Who CARES! Let's go, I 'm sick of this place." Chie said. "And….I is not feeling so good."

"Me neither." Minoru agreed.

"Now that you mention it…. Me too." Yosuke agreed.

"Yeah, me too." Souji nodded.

"Alright, let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick." Yosuke looked pale as he said that. Minoru starting to cough heavily.

"Let's…..Go already." Minoru said. The four of them leave the room and walked back to the plaza.

* * *

_The plaza, sometime, still in the cursed TV_

"Whew…. We finally made it back here." Chie said.

"If I were to spend time there a bit longer…..I would've throw up." Minoru said.

"Wait….What's that?" Chie asked, gesturing to the thing in front of them, in a distance. It looked so…….big?

"There's something over there!" Yosuke gasped.

It walked over to the small group, with a squeaking sound in every step.

"What is this thing? …A monkey? …A bear?" Chie asked.

"What in the world…?" Yosuke gawked.

The bear-human-thingy was wearing a red shirt….and it has blue fur…..I guess?

"Th-that's what I wanna know…. Who are you guys?" It spoke….In a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"It talked!" Chie gasped.

"Uh… What're you!? Y-You wanna fight!?" Chie foolishly challenged the bear-human.

"Do-Don't yell at me like that!?" It seems to be scared.

"What the heck is this place?" Souji asked the bear.

"This place is what it is….It doesn't have a name." The bear explained. "It's where I live."

"You….live here?" Yosuke asked.

"If I was you guys…I'd hurry back to the other side." The bear told them. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before doing things like that!" the bear started to yell.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives you the right to yell at us like that!" Chie shouted.

"Chie, I think that it would be best if you didn't pick a fight with Mr. Bear." Minoru suggested.

"What are you!? Where are we!?" Chie continued, ignoring Minoru. "What the heck is going on here!?"

It ran behind them, hiding behind Souji. Souji himself sweat dropped at this.

"I already told you…" The bear was once again, cowering in fear." Anyways, you should hurry back."

"What is comes down to is, you want us to get out of here, right? Well so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" Yosuke shouted.

"Urgghhh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out." He shouted back.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit—" Yosuke trailed off. "Wait….What?"

The bear tapped the ground twice, then 3 large sized TV showed up in the middle of the plaza.

"What the hell!?" Yosuke muttered.

"Where did these TVs come from?" Chie asked, but no one answered. They all walk to see the TV from the front, but suddenly, they were pushed by the stupid bear.

"Now, go go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!"

* * *

A view moment later, a familiar, boring music rang in their ears.

"Huh? Is this?" Chie gasped.

"Did we? Make it back?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep, this is Junes alright…" Minoru answered.

Suddenly, the Intercom rang out "ATTENTION, SHOPPERS. OUR DAILY LIMITED-TIME SALE WILL NOW BEGIN AT THE SIDE DISH AREA ON THE FIRST FLOOR. WHY NOT TRY THE DELICIOUS, FRESH PRODUCE JUNES PICKED FOR YOU THIS MORNING AS YOUR SIDE DISH FOR DINNER TONIGHT?"

"Whoa! It's this late?!" Minoru groaned.

"Looks like we were in there for quite awhile." Chie shrugged.

"That's right!" Yosuke blinked "Now I remember where I saw that poster before! Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

"Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it's Misuzu Hiiragi." Chie said. "She'd been all over the news lately. Something about her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day."

"Wait…..Does that room has a connection with the announcer's death?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah….Now that I think about it….There was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling." Yosuke said. "Yaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore."

"I'm feeling a chill too…" Chie shrugged again. "Let's go home. I wanna lie down and rest."

Minoru coughed again. "I agreed to that 99% + 1"

* * *

_In the Evening, at the Dojima residence._

"Hey, welcome home.." Dojima greeted Souji. Souji sat down. As usual, the Dojimas are having dinner with TV on.

"Uh—Hmm…Well, I doubt you know…" Dojima nervously asked him "But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"

"Well….She wasn't at school today." Souji answered truthfully.

"Oh, I see…" Dojima nodded. "To be honest, we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her. But she hasn't been found yet."

"Work just keeps piling up." Dojima sighed.

The news was the same as always. It looks like the police haven't made any improvements about the announcer lady's case. But it seems that she was staying at the Amagi Inn, Yukiko's family runs it.

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked her dad.

"Give it some more time.." Dojima answered.

Suddenly, Souji sneezed. "Sorry, must've catch cold while I was out."

"Don't worry, you're probably still adjusting to the new environment." Dojima said. "Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine?" Nanako ran to the cabinet where they keep their medicines.

"You should get to bed after you take it." Dojima suggested. Souji nodded.

* * *

_Same time, at the Kirijo residence._

Minoru was coughing in the bathroom.

"Is this…..blood?" Minoru muttered. "Haha....Looks like my time is near...."

* * *

**Author's note :**_ .......Nothing more to say.......Review please.......please.........please?_


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Message : I'm Rewriting!!! With the help of my somewhat assistant!!**


End file.
